


Некоторые вещи лучше оставить в покое

by Selena_Miralissa



Series: Любовное приключение Папитона [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Older Brothers, Sans needs to chill out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Miralissa/pseuds/Selena_Miralissa
Summary: Санс подслушивает то, чего не должен, и понимает, что иногда лучше не ввязываться в личную жизнь своего брата.
Relationships: Mettaton & Papyrus (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Любовное приключение Папитона [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214609





	Некоторые вещи лучше оставить в покое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Better Left Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699803) by [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark). 



Жизнь на Поверхности действительно стала замечательной, как только уладилась обстановка и все обжились на месте.

Первое новое поселение расположилось в долине у подножия Эботт, где под открытым небом в тени горы каждый обрел опыт наземной жизни, которая объединила всех дружескими отношениями, к которым привыкли раньше, сделав переезд более легким.

Казалось, что тяжелые моменты прошлого совсем позабылись. Фриск упорно работала как посол между монстрами и людьми, хотя Азгор и Ториэль как советники и Андайн как телохранитель, конечно, помогали и вскоре закончили с прекрасной программой объединения, которая проложила мост сквозь старые предубеждения и боль между двумя расами. Волонтеры с обеих сторон встретились, обменялись информацией и сформировали дружбу. Альфис, работающая над научной стороной, а Папирус над социальной стороной, сглаживали недопонимания с легкостью.

Появились дома, рабочие места обустроились, усилив объединение, сплачивающее как людей, так и монстров в совместном сосуществовании. Вся тяжелая работа и преданность миру окупились в виде школ, рабочих мест и развлечений, ставших огромным слиянием обеих культур, которым все, казалось, наслаждались.

Санс мог едва поверить, когда прошло шесть лет, и он внезапно сидел в новом наземном заведении Гриллби, взяв передышку от собственной работы и сокровенных мыслей. Во многом как и в Подземелье у него также был неполный рабочий день, сначала уборщиком в школе Фриск, а потом покидал это место каждый раз, когда приступал к уборке в «У Гриллби», где много посетителей, требующих больше помощи.

Он одинаково наслаждался обоими рабочими местами. Следил за Фриск, чтобы удостовериться, что она была в безопасности, а также стал особым сотрудником для других школьников за выполнение своей работы. Дети быстро узнали, что он не терпел издевательств, а если достаточно хорошо попросить, то он давал «короткий путь», чтобы удостовериться, что никто не опоздает в класс. И несмотря на то, что некоторые учителя жаловались на его «лень», они не смогли найти недостатка в его работе. Школа никогда не была более опрятной, и любой беспорядок, который случился «внезапно», уходил прежде, чем поступит жалоба.

На ночной смене «У Гриллби» он просто наслаждался спокойным окружением и дружественной атмосферой, больше наблюдая за людьми, чем работая значительную часть времени. Это почти походило на мечту — приглядывать за людьми и монстрами, наслаждающимися компанией друг друга, обменивавшихся историями и подбадривающих спортивные команды по большому телевизору, который Гриллби установил, зная, что игры помогут скоротать некоторое время, ведь чем дольше увлеченные клиенты оставались, тем больше еды и питья они заказывали.

Таким образом, это то, что он делал сегодня во время перерыва, сидя за дальним столом и наблюдая за посетителями. Он перевел взгляд на открывшуюся дверь, услышав громкие голоса своего брата и Меттатона, раздавшиеся через нее, и попытался не позволить настроению испортиться.

Меттатон быстро стал большой звездой Поверхности как ранее Подземелья, практически захватив Интернет, ТВ и даже фильмы и музыку. Как только новость о том, что он был разумным роботом исчезла, то все увидели, как его талант действительно далеко пошел, и вторая волна навязчивой одержимости нахлынула на индустрию развлечений. Он был в постоянном спросе на фильмы и ток-шоу, выпускал новые альбомы каждые несколько месяцев, почти всегда используя музыку Напстаблука.

Несмотря на известность, он никогда не изменял своего расположения к друзьям, всегда находя время вместе провести праздники и дни рождения и даже завел устойчивые отношения.

…Вот ТОЛЬКО это были отношения с братом Санса!

Спустя два года Санс ВСЕ ЕЩЕ не мог смириться с тем, что его младший брат встречался с Меттатоном. И не поверил, когда Папирус объявил о такой новости. Фактически, он подумал, что это было что-то вроде недоразумения или даже шутки. О, если эта идея пошутить исходила от Меттатона, то тогда Санс собирался показать этому ведру болтов ЕГО идею с «Плохим Временем».

Но оказалось, что это не БЫЛА шутка Меттатона, или даже недоразумение от Папируса. Они встречались на свиданиях, ходили на общественные мероприятия вместе и несколько раз Санс даже видел, что Меттатон СМУЩАЛСЯ от удивительно романтичных жестов Папируса. Все остальные думали, что это мило, но Санс просто счел это шумихой. Возможно, на Папса оказали влияние, ему не нравилась мысль о слишком сексапильном роботе, захватившим разум младшего брата.

Даже сегодня Санс спокойно расположился за небольшим угловым столом, наблюдая, как Папирус держит руки робота в своих, наклонившись, чтобы мило потереться носом о лицо Меттатона. Санс поморщился, подавляя чувство тошноты. Он всегда приглядывал за братом, зная, что Папирус жил в осуществившейся мечте, будучи в отношениях со своим кумиром, но это не означало, что он мог показать свое неудовольствие наедине с самим собой.

Вместо этого он оставался в углу, расширив магией способность слышать.

-…Так что, я должен вернуться к работе, — сказал Папирус. — Есть проблема с новыми заказами на скатерти… Марко попросил сиреневые, а они прислали бордовые.

Санс закатил глаза. Папирус нашел работу в шикарном ресторане и использовал огромное количество энергии, работая на кухне и обслуживании, иногда одновременно в один день. Санс засомневался по поводу владельца Марко, когда Папирус сказал о «проблеме», такое обычно означало, что «приблизительно три человека потеряют свои рабочие места, поскольку мы говорим об этом, и я должен взять еще две смены, чтобы заменить их».

Меттатон фыркнул, игриво надув губы перед Папирусом.

— О, очень хорошо, — сказал он, улыбнувшись. — Я могу сам подождать Альфис. Иди и заработай повышение!

Он наклонился и поцеловал Папируса в скулу. Санс проигнорировал этот момент, чтобы сосредоточиться на последней части услышанного. С каких пор Папирус получает повышение?

Папирус засиял.

— Я прибуду к тебе позже сегодня вечером. Я даже принесу те вишни, которые ты любишь на десерт! — он снова уткнулся носом в Меттатона прежде, чем уйти.

Санс погасил огоньки в глазницах, намереваясь возвратиться к работе, но затем что-то привлекло его внимание. Как только Папирус вышел за дверь, выражение лица Меттатона изменилось в течение пары секунд, став утомленным и обремененным, сразу он присел за стол и вынул свой мобильный телефон.

— Да, привет, Альфис, — сказал он голосом, не имеющего ни одной из нот его обычного хвастовства и очарования. — Я уже в «У Гриллби»… Что? Нет, я… — он вздохнул, потерев лицо свободной рукой. — Я не знаю, смогу ли дольше продолжать это, Альфис… Я имею в виду… — снова раздраженный вздох. — Его просто слишком много, ты понимаешь? Я не знаю, смогу ли продолжать делать это! Папирус…такой классный парень, но… — он сделал паузу, прислушиваясь. — Я знаю, что должен просто сказать ему… — снова пауза. — Ты права. Конечно, ты права. Мы скоро увидимся. Пока.

Санс почувствовал предательскую дрожь магии в своем левом глазу и что «Плохое Время» станет неизбежным, но он подавил убеждение разрушить обеденную зону «У Гриллби» Гастербластером только ради ОДНОГО-РОБОТА-РАЗБИВАЮЩЕГО-СЕРДЦЕ-БРАТУ.

Он ЗНАЛ это. Он чертовски ЗНАЛ это! Меттатон просто играл с его братом! О нет, нет, нет нет, это дерьмо НЕ должно случиться!

Санс подавил свое волшебство, чтобы не сломать что-либо, хотя стол уже задрожал немного, и медленно встал, подойдя к месту Меттатона и сел на противоположный конец, напугав робота прямым взглядом.

— О! Привет, Санс, — сказал Меттатон, слегка смутившись. Хотя между ними было перемирие, чтобы оставаться дружелюбными для пользы Папируса, Санс все еще заставлял грехи сползать по спине Меттатона каждый раз, когда они были одни в комнате. И прямо сейчас, это было не «сползание», а больше «сердитая чечетка».

— Что…я могу сделать для тебя?

— О, ничего… — ответил Санс, сложив руки на столе. — Просто посидим, побеседуем. Так, что происходит между тобой и Папсом? — его пальцы на столе напряглись, когда выражение лица Меттатона засветилось почти счастливо. Лжец.

— Все прекрасно! — Меттатон ответил, сияя. — Ох, возможно наши рабочие графики не часто пересекаются, но кроме этого у нас все просто великолепно! — его улыбка немного дрогнула от пустого взгляда, которым Санс оглядел его. -…Санс, мы обсудили все ранее…и мои ответы останутся теми же. Итак, почему мы не пропустим формальности и просто не доберемся до того, ради чего ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО пришел?

Санс усмехнулся, откидываясь назад.

— Тогда хорошо, — сказал он, барабаня костяшками пальцев по столу. — Ториэль сказала, что будет неблагоразумно ответить тебе той же самой фразой, которую я сказал первому парню Фриск, да и к черту, — он посмотрел прямо на Меттатона, огни в его глазах погасли, оставив только подобные пустоте черные глазницы.

**_— Сделаешь больно моему брату — получишь «Плохое Времечко»._ **

Меттатон моргнул, его лицо немного задергалось.

— Слишком запоздало для такого разговора, не так ли? — сказал он, выдохнув и нервно засмеявшись. Улыбка Санса осталась неизменной и почти убийственной. Меттатон вздохнул, потерев там, где были его виски. — Санс, для чего все это на самом деле?

Руки Санса сжались, а его левый глаз замерцал синим.

— Это все ради чувств Папируса и моего желания того, чтобы они никогда не были задеты, — ответил он. — Несмотря на твои лучшие…намерения, — последнее слово он почти прошипел.

Меттатон расслабился, оскорбившись.

— Правда, Санс? Снова такие мелочи? — он скрестил руки, нахмурясь. — Во-первых, несмотря на ТВОИ лучшие намерения, все что продолжается между мной и Папирусом не твое дело, если любой из нас НЕ ХОЧЕТ, чтобы это стало твоим делом, НО МЫ И НЕ ХОТИМ. Во-вторых, я ПОДУМАЛ ты в курсе того, что я достаточно уверен, что никогда не буду преднамеренно причинять ему боль!

Его глаза метнулись к окну, увидев Альфис через плечо Санса.

— Я должен идти, — сказал он, встав. — И я, конечно, надеюсь, что твое отношение изменится в следующий раз, когда мы увидим друг друга. Я не хотел бы просить Папируса усмирить ТЕБЯ, — он вздернул нос, отойдя, и увел Альфис под руку.

Санс посмотрел с негодованием, а его глаз запылал ярче.

— Гриллби, я возьму перерыв побольше, — объявил он, встав. Гриллби дал ему, жест «разрешения», просто предусмотрев, чтобы Санс не взорвал его ресторан Гастербластером.

***

Санс наслаждался тем, что не видел Меттатона всю остальную часть недели, но и немного менее рад, что видел Папируса меньше, чем обычно. На этом сказалось повышение, о котором говорили ранее, Папируса повысили до помощника управляющего и он отвечал за планирование и заказы, а также все еще выполнял работу официанта и на кухне.

Санс подумал, что Марко пользуется братом, но Папирус настоял, что он все еще ХОТЕЛ работать на кухне и обслуживать заказы. Количество рабочего времени было тем же самым, но на усмотрение Папируса и то, что он сделает к определенному моменту, а Марко не жаловался.

Однако, когда Папирус не был на работе, он не встречался с Меттатоном. И содрогаясь, Санс просто ОЖИДАЛ первого знака несчастья, чтобы использовать это в качестве причины и отрывать гайки робота от болтов, пока только одна душа не останется. Возможно, он держал бы её во фляге и встряхивал в тот момент, когда чувствовал в этом надобность.

Но каждый раз, когда Санс видел Папируса, его младший брат выглядел столь же счастливым и веселым как всегда, но знал, что Папс являлся худшим лгуном в мире, таким образом, это не было ФАЛЬШИВЫМ счастьем.

Он начал думать, что, возможно, слишком остро отреагировал на ситуацию и что все было прекрасно… Но затем он встретил Альфис, стоящую у двери с пакетом в руках, который она хотела доставить Папирусу от Андайн, и говорила по телефону, ожидая пока вернуться домой братья.

Санс собирался дать о себе знать, пока не услышал, что она говорила.

— Ох, Меттатон, ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО не должен был затягивать, чтобы сказать что-то ему! — она вздохнула, потерев лоб. — Слушай, Меттатон, откладывая, ты ничем не поможешь. Ты не сделаешь себе или Папирусу никаких одолжений…если просто ОБЪЯСНИШЬ… — она затихла. — Да, я думаю, что так было бы лучше. Папирус — большой мальчик, он поймет, я УВЕРЕНА в нем. Хорошо, увидимся, пока! — она нажала кнопку сброса вызова и обернулась — Санс стоял в шести дюймах от нее.

— Эй, Альфис, — сказал скелет, уверенный в том, что его левый глаз запылал. — Что происходит?

Удивительно, но она не растерялась, её не затошнило как обычно. Она РЕШИЛАСЬ, однако, пихнуть пакет в грудь Санса, громко крикнув:

— ЭТО ДЛЯ ПАПИРУСА, А МНЕ ПОРА, ПОКА! — и убежала прочь быстрее, чем Санс увидел, куда она делась.

Хорошо. Он теперь на 93% уверен, что некоторое скрытое дерьмо творится за спиной его брата и составляет 110% ЧТО ВСЕ ПЛОХО.

**_(Пакет для Папируса, как оказалось, был изготовленным на заказ Bone Gundum*. Прокляните Альфис за привлечение Папируса к аниме с гигантскими роботами. Поскольку ЭТО то, в чем он нуждался. Одержимость БОЛЬШИМ КОЛИЧЕСТВОМ роботов)._ **

***

Было теперь крайне очевидно, что все остальные знали что-то большее о том, чем Папирус занимался, и молчали. Они ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО скрывали все от Санса, который мог все разрушить. ЛЮБОЙ, вовлеченный в причинение вреда младшему брату, получит «Плохое Время», и он не побоится призвать Гастербластеры, чтобы сделать все именно так.

В следующий раз он увидел Папируса и Меттатона вместе на дне рождения Фриск. Малая всегда устраивала его в «У Гриллби», и владелец был всегда более чем рад приспособить для его второго клиента-фаворита свой ресторан.

Все прибыли точно в срок, положили подарки на стол и поприветствовали Фриск поздравлениями и пожеланиями. Меттатон и Папирус прибыли последними, полюбезничали с Фриск, а затем разошлись, чтобы поболтать с друзьями и попробовать закуски.

Папирус все еще выглядел столь же счастливо как всегда, таким образом, Санс мог только предположить о том, что Меттатон не начинал разговор и его брат все еще не в курсе. Это не утешительно ни в какой степени.

Меттатон стоял рядом с подарками, поставив несколько из них вниз и подскочил, когда Санс появился рядом с ним.

— Ох! Санс, ты испугал меня, — он одарил невысокого скелета улыбкой, но умерил пыл, когда увидел, что не получил улыбку в ответ. — Санс, ты все еще держишь запоздалую линию защиты?

— Запоздалую? Нет. Я ВСЕГДА защищаю своего брата, Меттатон, — его левый глаз вспыхнул синим. — Особенно, когда его парень скрывает от него что-то.

Рот Меттатона широко открылся от негодования, его выражение метнулось от оскорбленного до полного РЕШИМОСТИ. Он выпрямил спину, сохранив невозмутимость перед Сансом прежде, чем пройти через комнату к Папирусу, потянув того в свою сторону.

Санс нахмурился, пристально наблюдая, поскольку Меттатон говорил с Папирусом. Папс выглядел сконфуженным, а также, к изумлению Санса, сожалеющим. Папирус крепко обнял Меттатона и выразил некоторую форму поддержки прежде, чем уткнуться носом в его лицо и отошел, чтобы взять порцию пирога Ториэль.

Более, чем запутанный таким действием, Санс подошел к столу за которым сидел Папирус и занял место напротив него.

— Эй, бро, — сказал он, тревожась о том, чтобы не допустить раздраженности в голосе. Папс улыбнулся ему.

— Привет, Санс! — ответил он, беря кусок пирога. — Тебе нравится вечеринка?

Санс забарабанил костяшками пальцев по столу.

— Безмерно, — сказал он, пытаясь не потерять самообладания и избежать расспросов. — У вас с Меттатоном все хорошо? Я заметил, что он выглядел… взволнованным по поводу чего-то.

Папирус сделал паузу, отложив вилку.

— Ты тоже слышал об этом, да? — ответил он, вздохнув. — Он так долго смущался, чтобы сказать, но я не беспокоюсь о сокращении нашей сексуальной жизни.

Санс поклялся, что услышал, как что-то разрушилось в его разуме.

— Что…

Папирус пожал плечами, беря другой кусок пирога.

— Меттатон сказал, что немного перегружен нашей сексуальной жизнью и хочет перерыва. Но я в порядке, знаешь ли, — он сделал паузу. — Эм… Санс… — Ты в норме? Санс? Санс?

***

— Давай, малая! Пожалуйста, я клянусь, что никогда не буду просить ничего больше снова!

— Санс, я не буду сбрасывать. У Папируса есть сексуальная жизнь, смирись с этим! Просто наслаждайся и отдыхай на моей вечеринке!

— Я НЕ ХОЧУ ОБ ЭТОМ СЛЫШАТЬ!

— О, мой бог…

**Author's Note:**

> * аниме-франшиза с огромными роботами. Имеется ввиду одна из фигурок.


End file.
